Fate Palace
Origin The Fate Palace is one of the three main atrributes of the Cultivation. Every person is born with the Physique, Life Wheel, and Fate Palace. The Fate Palace shows one's innate talent for Cultivation. The Fate Palace appears above person's head when opened. The Fate Palace is hidden inside the Shang Dantian, located on top of the forehead. The Fate Palace is crystal clear and has an ancient design. It emits light whose brightness depends on the level of the Palace. Interior The space inside the Fate Palace is very vast, approaching infinity. The Palace is the home of one's fate; the three souls and seven spirits as well as the True Fate are located in the middle of the Palace. The True Fate determines the fate of a person through his life. True Fate and the souls allows a person to connect to the heavens and earth and borrow their energy, but in order to do it they must first be awakened with the Fate Palace Merit Law. Fate Palace Four Symbols The Fate Palace Four Symbols are located in the four corners of the Fate Palace. No one in the present time knows their true purpose. The world believed that if one could understand the truths of all four symbols, he would be able to obtain the Heaven's Will and become an Immortal Emperor. * Spring of Life: It is a gigantic spring in the east corner of the Fate Palace. Before True Fate's awakening the Spring of Life will be dry without any water. It is supposedly a source of life and fate energy. * Cauldron of Life: It is a huge cauldron in the west corner of the Fate Palace. Before True Fate's awakening the Cauldron of Life will be fireless. Cauldron of Life's flame is known as the Soul Fire, cause people believes that the souls are its source. The Soul Fire can burn and dissolve any existence. * Tree of Life: It is a massive, sky-piercing tree in the south corner of the Fate Palace. Before True Fate's awakening the Tree of Life will be dead. The Tree of Life is the most mysterious of the Fate Palace Four Symbols, it is supposedly can steal great fortune from the heavens. * Pillar of Life: It is a a towering pillar that connects the heavens and the earth. It is located in the north corner of the Fate Palace. The Pillar of Life is engraved by countless mysterious symbols. It is also known as the source of life; without it, nothing would exist. Levels The Fate Palace have the following ranking from lowest to highest: Mortal Mortal Fate Palace is the most ordinary one, any mundane person has this type of the Fate Palace. Houtian * Turtle Fate * Heavenly Turtle Fate Xiantian King Saint Immortal Normally, it is impossible to be born with an Immortal Fate Palace, the only known exception is Long Jing Xian. Fate Changing Normally it is impossible to change one's Fate Palace. The only known method is by using profound alchemy art known as Fate Changing. Fate Palace Opening Normally, the Fate Palace is closed, and the soul and spirits are at rest. One had to knock on the Fate Palace to wake the souls and spirits up in order to channel their power, then one could start to cultivate. To open the Fate Palace the person must use own Blood Energy to "Knock" on the Palace's gate in order to open it and the less "Knocks" you do the higher the innate talent. The more "doors" you open inside your Fate Palace the more profound your Cultivation can be. Once one started to cultivate, even the lowest of talents could open the Fate Palace in one day if fast, ten days if slow. For a genius, especially someone with a Saint Fate Palace, the process of opening the Fate Palace was extremely easy because their souls and spirits were formidable. Legends have it that there was a person with a Saint Fate Palace that only had to knock once before opening his Palace. Number of Fate Palaces Every person is born with one Fate Palace, known as the True Fate. Once a cultivator reaches higher realms of Cultivation they have the opportunity to open more Palaces: * 1 at the Provisional Palace level. * Up to 6 in total at the Royal Noble level. * Up to 9 in total at the Ancient Saint level. 12 Fate Palaces is legendary maximum. Cultivators can create a "World" inside their Fate Palaces. Upon reaching certain number of Fate Palaces: * 4 Fate Palaces to create a Domain * 8 Fate Palaces to create a Kingdom * 12 Fate Palaces to create the Heavens The only known cultivators in the history of the Nine Worlds with the Twelve Fate Palaces is Immortal Emperor Jiao Heng and Long Jing Xian. Fate Palace Destruction If a cultivator's Fate Palace destroyed he or she would die. Trivia * The Fate Palace is comparable with the Dantian in other novels.